


Boing! Boing!

by gritsinmisery



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contemplating a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boing! Boing!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Cats" prompt at ljlimericks.

Most kittens are creatures unstable.  
They bounce off the walls and the tables,  
Racing down long dark halls  
Chasing nothing at all!  
To catch it they're never quite able.


End file.
